Unconditional Love
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: I am not an angel, and you are not a broken man. You are a knight who protect his princess. I am a princess, remember?/ NamJin! Slight!KookV


**Tittle** : Unconditional Love

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin, Slight!KookV

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :** I am not an angel, and you are not a broken man. You are a knight who protect his princess. I am a princess, remember?

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

Seokjin terbangun dengan tubuh pegal luar biasa. Matanya terasa berat untuk terbuka, dan tubuhnya seakan ikut bekerja sama untuk tetap berbaring. Tapi bias-bias cahaya matahari yang merambat masuk melalui celah tirai jendela yang tidak tertutup sempurna menandakan pagi sudah datang, dan ia harus bangun untuk bersiap ke kampus.

"Ngh!" ia mengerang saat tubuhnya terasa berontak untuk diajak bergerak. Ia berusaha untuk mendudukkan tubuhnya, tapi terhenti saat sebuah lengan melingkari pinggangnya erat. Ia baru sadar, bahwa ada manusia lain yang ikut tidur disampingnya.

Selimut yang sudah menghilang dari ranjang, yang Seokjin yakin sudah terbuang di lantai entah dimana, membuat tubuh polos mereka terlihat jelas. Ya, mereka tidur tanpa mengenakan apapun, terlalu lelah hanya untuk memakai celana setelah kegiatan panas hingga dini hari.

Tubuh Seokjin berbalik, hingga kini berhadapan dengan namja yang masih memeluknya. Ia tersenyum tipis dan menepuk pelan pipinya, "Namjoon ah~ bangunlah. Ini sudah pagi." Ucapnya kemudian. Namja yang ia panggil Namjoon itu menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"hm, pagi Seokjin."

Seokjin tersenyum semakin lebar, "Pagi juga, Namjoon. Ayo bangun! Kau ada kuliah pagi kan? ini sudah jam 8, satu setengah jam lagi kelasmu dimulai." Ucapnya. Namjoon bergumam pelan dan menarik tubuh Seokjin mendekat ke arahnya, membuat namja cantik itu merintih samar. Namjoon menempatkan dirinya dalam pelukan Seokjin, membuat kepalanya bersandar pada dada namja itu.

"maafkan aku. Aku pasti sangat kasar semalam. Maafkan aku, sayang. Maafkan aku." Namjoon mengulang kalimat maaf berulang kali, sesekali mengecup dada polos Seokjin.

Seokjin tersenyum miris, memeluk kepala Namjoon dan membelai lembut rambutnya, "tak apa, Namjoon. Aku tak apa, kau tak pernah menyakitiku. Lihat, tak ada lebam ditubuhku. Tapi punggung dan lenganmu penuh dengan luka lecet, pasti bekas cengkeramanku semalam."

Namjoon menjauhkan tubuhnya, ia menangkup wajah Seokjin dan mencium sekilas bibirnya, "aku akan memandikanmu pagi ini."

Wajah Seokjin langsung merona, ia mengulum senyumnya dan mengangguk pelan, "bagaimana aku bisa tidak memaafkanmu, jika bangun tidur kau langsung bersikap manis dengan memandikanku?"

Namjoon terkekeh dan segera bangkit berdiri untuk mengambil celana pendek miliknya yang berada tak jauh dari ranjang dan segera memakainya. Ia menghamnpiri Seokjin dan tanpa mengatakan apapun mulai menggendongnya bridal style.

"apa kau bertambah berat?" goda Namjoon sembari berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang berada diluar kamar. Seokjin memukul pelan bahu Namjoon, semakin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher kekasihnya itu, khawatir jika ia menjatuhkannya.

"kalau berat turunkan saja aku! Tak perlu mengejek seperti itu!" ucapnya kesal. Namjoon tertawa dan mengecup kening Seokjin, "aku hanya bercanda sayang."

Dan mereka memulai kegiatan pagi ini dengan aktifitas mandi bersama.

.

.

.

Seokjin tersenyum dengan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Ia menunduk saat bersitatap dengan mahasiswa lain yang berpapasan dengannya di koridor menuju kelas Namjoon. Lengan Namjoon melingkari pinggangnya erat, kebiasaan yang tak pernah berubah sejak awal mereka berpacaran. Dan Seokjin hanya pasrah saja diperlakukan seperti itu, sudah biasa.

Mereka berhenti beberapa langkah dari pintu ruang kelas Namjoon. Ia dan Namjoon berbeda jurusan. Ia jurusan kedokteran, sedangkan Namjoon arsitektur, yah, untung saja gedung fakultas mereka tidak berjauhan.

Namjoon mengecup kening Seokjin, "nanti setelah selesai kelas jangan lupa kabari aku." Ucapnya. Seokjin mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut, "tentu saja, aku tak akan lupa." Ia memberikan ciuman singkat di pipi Namjoon.

Dan mereka berpisah disitu. Sebuah kecupan di kening Seokjin dan di pipi Namjoon menjadi salam perpisahan mereka ketika dilingkungan kampus. Biasanya Namjoon yang akan mengantarnya ke kelas, tapi karena pagi ini kelas Namjoon yang dimulai lebih awal dari miliknya, jadi Seokjin yang mengantarnya ke kelas.

Seokjin berjalan menuju tempat biasa ia menghabiskan waktu saat tak ada kelas di kampus, dance room. Tempatnya berada tak jauh dari kelas Namjoon, hanya beda blok gedung saja karena sudah memasuki wilayah jurusan seni tari. Namjoon dan dirinya bukan dari jurusan itu, bukan juga termasuk anggota dancer dari jurusan masing-masing, mereka sangat payah untuk menggerakkan badan mengikuti ritme. Ada satu alasan mengapa salah satu dance room dari jurusan seni tari ini menjadi basecamp mereka.

 _Srrttt_

Pintu kaca yang tidak tembus pandang itu terbuka, dan langsung menampakkan ruangan luas dengan kaca disekelilingnya. Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat sesosok, tidak dua orang manusia tengah berbaring di salah satu sofa yang memang ada disana. Satu-satunya perabotan bersama dengan sound system dan juga meja kecil di sampingnya.

Salah satu namja yang tengan berbaring itu memandang Seokjin yang melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu, "eoh, Seokjin hyung. Tak ada kelas hyung?" tanyanya pelan. Ruangan kedap suara ini membantu suara untuk terdengar lebih baik.

Seokjin mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya tak jauh dari sofa, "ya. Aku ke kampus karena Namjoon ada kelas pagi ini. Aku hanya perlu mengumpulkan tugas. Apa yang kau lakukan disini Joungkook? Bersama – "

Seokjin menggantung kalimatnya untuk melihat posisi tubuh Joungkook yang berbaring telentang dengan seorang lagi yang tidur menyamping setengah menindih tubuh Joungkook. Dari rambut coklat terangnya, Seokjin tahu siapa orang yang tengah memungginya itu.

" – Taehung juga?"

Joungkook tertawa, ia sedikit menggeser tubuh Taehyung lebih mendekat ke arahnya, takut-takut kekasihnya – ya, namja manis itu kekasihnya – jatuh dari sofa yang sebenarnya hanya muat untuk seorang saja.

"tadi aku sedang latihan dengan Hoseok hyung, lalu tiba-tiba alien satu ini masuk. Yasudah, karena Hoseok hyung ada kelas pagi ini, aku berhenti latihan dan menemaninya mengerjakan tugas. Tapi berakhir dengan dirinya yang mengeluh mengantuk belum ada setengah jam dan memintaku menemainya tidur. Lihat! Tugasnya masih bertebaran dilantai dan kaosku masih basah karena keringat."

Seokjin terkikik geli mendengar penjelasan lengkap dari Joungkook, namja paling muda diantara kelompoknya, maksudnya orang-orang yang sering berkumpul di dance room ini, sangat pintar untuk menceritakan kembali kejadian secara detail.

"kalau begitu kau lanjutkan saja tidurmu. Biar hyung belajar disini. Ngomong-ngomong, tadi Taehyung tidak histeriskan saat Hoseok keluar dan menutup pintu?"

Joungkook menggeleng, "tidak. Dia tidak berteriak, tapi ia tak berhenti memeluk lenganku erat dan tak mau jauh-jauh dariku. Bahkan ia tak mau melepasku hanya untuk mengganti kaos. Yah, memang kemajuan, tapi aku tetap khawatir." Jelasnya.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya lalu mengangguk kecil. Ia akhirnya memilih mengeluarkan buku kuliahnya dari dalam tas dan mulai membacanya.

Joungkook awalnya hanya diam dan kembali akan memejamkan matanya saat ia menangkap bercak merah di perpotongan leher dan pundak Seokjin. Ia bukan namja polos yang tak tahu apapun. Itu kissmark, bahkan Joungkook bisa melihat warna ungu disalah satu tanda disana.

"hyung." Panggil Joungkook pelan. Ia berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dari pelukan Taehyung, ia ingin berbicara dengan Seokjin tanpa membangunkan Taehyung.

"hm." Seokjin bergumam pelan, tanpa memandang Joungkook.

Tubuh Joungkook akhirnya bisa terlepas dari pelukan Taehyung, dan ia dengan perlahan turun dari sofa. Ia membenarkan letak posisi Taehyung sebelum duduk berhadapan dengan Seokjin di lantai.

"semalam, Namjoon hyung mengamuk lagi ya?"

Joungkook bisa merasakan tubuh Seokjin yag menegang, juga matanya yang melebar menatapnya, "apa maksudmu?"

"aku tahu, pasti karena masalah Jonghyun sunbaenim kemarin. Kau tak apa kan hyung? Aku sangat bersyukur Yoongi hyung bisa membawa pergi Jonghyun sunbaenim sebelum Namjoon hyung melakukan apapun pada sunbae yang tak tahu apa-apa itu. Tapi aku khawatir padamu, hyung. Kau baik-baik saja kan?"

Seokjin tersenyum, bahunya kembali rileks, "Namjoon tak pernah menyakitiku Joungkook. Kau tahu itu. Meski ia memang berlaku kasar terhadapku diatas ranjang, tapi ia tak pernah memukulku. Ia tak pernah meninggalkan lebam maupun luka – "

"kecuali kissmark dan bitemark yang sangat jelas terlihat." Potong Joungkook cepat. Seokjin tertawa renyah mendengar hal itu.

"kau tahu, sangat paham bagaimana possesivenya Namjoon. Ia tak suka aku memakai syal atau apapun untuk menutupi hasil karyanya di tubuhku. Bahkan membujuknya untuk tidak menciumku didepan umum membutuhkan usaha yang tak mudah."

Joungkook mencibir, "mentally unstable. Dia memiliki penyakit itu hyung, jangan lupa. Aku masih tak paham kenapa hyung masih mau menjadi kekasihnya, bahkan sampai tinggal bersama dan meninggalkan Taehyung yang notabene nya adikmu."

Seokjin tersenyum lembut, ia memandang tepat ke kedua mata Joungkook, "aku juga heran padamu. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bersama dengan alien dengan _claustrophobia_ yang sangat takut jika pintu ditutup? Bahkan tinggal disebuah apartemen yang tak memiliki pintu di kamar mandinya. Kau jauh lebih aneh lagi, Joungkook."

"itu karena cinta hyung! Aku mencintai Taehyungie dengan tulus tanpa memandang kekurangannya. Yah, meski phobia itu bukan kekurangan sih menurutku."

"hyung juga bertahan dengan Namjoon karena cinta, Joungkook ah. Karena hyung sangat mencintai Namjoon. Bukankah kita sama?"

Joungkook hanya diam tak menanggapi pertanyaan retoris Seokjin. Ia memilih menyandarkan tubuhnya pada sofa dibelakangnya dan memainkan rambut Taehyung yang masih terlelap. Seokjin tersenyum melihat bagaimana Joungkook dengan lembut membelai pipi Taehyung dan sesekali mengecupnya. Namja manis itu kini tidur telentang, tidak terganggu sama sekali dengan kegiatan Joungkook.

"Joungkook ah."

"Hm." Joungkook memandang Seokjin, meski tangannya masih memainkan helai rambut Taehyung.

"sudah berapa lama kau dengan Taehyung?"

"hampir dua tahun, ini tahun kedua."

Joungkook menghentikan gerakan tangannya di rambut Taehyung, sepenuhnya fokus pada Seokjin, "kalau hyung? Berapa lama berpacaran dengan Namjoon hyung? Sejak tahun pertama aku masuk universitas ini, kutahu hyung sudah bersama dengan Namjoon hyung."

"3 tahun. Ya, mengingat ini sudah tahun terakhirku disini. Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun aku bersama Namjoon."

.

.

.

Suara musik yang cukup keras memenuhi dance room itu. Diujung ruangan, tempat sofa berada tersebar berbagai macam makanan juga bekas piring dan juga mangkuk kotor. Di atas sofa ada Yoongi yang tengah berbaring dan memainkan ponselnya asik. Tak jauh dari sana ada Namjoon yang duduk bersandar pada dinding dengan kakinya yang menjadi bantalan bagi Seokjin yang tengah membaca buku kuliahnya, tuntutan mahasiswa semester akhir yang penuh dengan ujian. Sedangkan Namjoon asik dengan kegiatannya memandangi Seokjin. Sesekali ia memandang ke arah tengah ruangan, menyaksikan anak dance, Hoseok, Jimin, juga Joungkook yang tengah berlatih. Ia mengernyit bingung saat melihat Taehyung juga ikut-ikut bergerak, menari mengikuti gerakan Hoseok.

"hei, sejak kapan Taehyung bisa menari?" tanya Namjoon pada Seokjin. Seokjin menurunkan bukunya dan menoleh, memandang ke arah manusia-manusia yang tengah berlatih ditengah ruangan.

"seingatku, ia pernah bercerita kalau ia mengambil mata kuliah tambahan dance. Sama-sama jurusan seni sepertinya bisa, meski dia seni suara. Yah, mungkin ketularan Joungkook juga Jimin." Jawab Seokjin. Ia memalingkan pandangannya pada Namjoon yang ternyata tengah memandangnya.

Seokjin tertawa pelan dengan semburat merah di kedua pipinya, tatapan Namjoon membuatnya tersipu, "kenapa memandangku seperti itu, Namjoon?"

Namjoon mengangkat kedua bahunya lalu menunduk untuk mencium bibir Seokjin. Seokjin hanya diam dan justru memejamkan matanya dengan satu tangan yang terangkat, melingkari leher Namjoon agar tak menjauh. Ia meremas gemas rambut halus ditengkuk kekasihnya itu.

"astaga! Bisakah kalian tidak berciuman didepanku?!"

Teriakan Yoongi membuat yang lain ikut memandang ke arah pasangan NamJin yang masih berciuman. Seokjin sudah melepas pelukan di leher Namjoon dan bermaksud melepas tautan bibir mereka. Tapi Namjoon justru mengulum bibir Seokjin lebih dalam dan justru menggigitnya gemas. Seokjin membelalakkan matanya, menyadari kalau Namjoon sengaja membuat yang lain melihat mereka berciuman.

"sudahlah Namjoon, kau membuat wajah Seokjin hyung semerah tomat." Suara Hoseok membuat Namjoon benar-benar melepas ciumannya. Ia terkekeh memandang namja lain yang kini memandangnya, "kalian mennikmati pertunjukkannya?!" godanya sembari memberikan sebuah wink.

Taehyung dan Jimin serta Hoseok tertawa, sedangkan Joungkook hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir. Berbeda dengan Yoongi yang menggerutu sebal.

"sepertinya ini sudah sangat sore, sudah jam 6. Ayo kita pulang!" ucap Seokjin cepat. Ia segera bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan berpura membereskan buku juga sampah disekitarnya, menutupi semburat merah yang terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

Musik masih berputar dengan volume yang sama, tapi namja namja itu mulai membereskan ruangan dance itu. Membuatnya rapi seperti sebelum mereka menggunakannya. Walaupun dance room ini seperti basecamp bagi mereka, tapi ada waktu waktu tertentu ruangan ini juga dipakai mahasiswa lain jika terdesak dance room lainnya sedang dipakai. Karena memang dance room ini terletak paling pojok dan lebih kecil dari dance room yang lain.

Hoseok yang bertugas mematikan musik, dan ruangan menjadi hening.

"hah~ aku ingin segera tidur. Rasanya sangat lelah." Ucap Jimin sembari melingkarkan lengannya pada bahu Yoongi. Taehyung mengangguk cepat, "sepertinya semester depan aku tak perlu mengambil mata kuliah dance. Ternyata sangat melelahkan~ Hue~ Aku tak kuat lagi." Rengeknya manja. Ia menyandarkan beban tubuhnya sepenuhnya pada lengan Joungkook yang tengah ia peluk.

"aku merasa menjadi pria single yang mengenaskan disini." Ucap Hoseok kesal. Ia menunjuk Taehyung, "bisakah kau melepaskan pelukanmu itu Taehyung? Kau masih bisa berjalan tanpa bersandar pada Joungkook!"

"kau juga Jimin! Jangan ganggu Yoongi hyung dengan memeluk bahunya seperti itu!"

"apalagi kau Namjoon! Yah! Tak perlu memeluk pinggang Seokjin hyung erat-erat!"

"aku sangat kesal kalau kalian sudah speerti ini!" teriak Hoseok protes.

"makanya cepat cari pacar hyung!" balas Jimin, ia ber high five dengan Taehyung disampingnya. Lalu yang lainnya tertawa melihat raut wajah Hoseok yang tertekuk. Dalam hati Seokjin bersyukur karena mood Namjoon terlihat tengah baik hingga bisa tertawa bebas seperti ini.

.

.

.

"Seokjin? Ah, ternyata kau disini. Aku mencarimu sedari tadi."

Suara tawa yang tadi terdengar langsung hilang, dan hal itu membuat tubuh Seokjin membeku. Apalagi pintu ruang dance yang memang sudah terbuka menampilkan seorang namja yang tengah berdiri dengan senyuman memandangnya.

Seokjin reflek melepas pelukan Namjoon dipinggangnya dan bergeser untuk memposisikan tubuhnya dibelakang kekasihnya itu, ia mencengkeram erat kedua sisi pinggang Namjoon.

"annyeong Jonghyun sunbae. Ada apa mencariku?" jawab Seokjin ragu, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Namjoon yang menegang.

Sosok sunbae bernama Jonghyun didepannya ini yang kemarin membuat Namjoon mengamuk. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Seokjin yang tengah dipeluk oleh Jonghyun, yang pada dasarnya tak tahu apapun mengenai Namjoon dan segala sifat possesivenya. Hingga saat Namjoon sudah akan menghajar Jonghyun karena memeluk kekasihnya seenaknya, Yoongi datang dan dengan cepat menarik Jonghyun menjauh. Hingga Seokjin yang harus rela diseret pulang ke apartement dan berakhir diatas ranjang.

Dan sekarang, Jonghyun malah datang lagi. Emosi Namjoon belum sepenuhnya tenang, Seokjin bisa merasakannya. Dan ia juga tahu bahwa Namjoon bukan orang yang mudah melupakan kesalahan orang lain, jika memeluk Seokjin bisa dikatakan sebagai sebuah kesalahan. Meski Seokjin sudah menjelaskan bahwa Jonghyun hanya merasa berterima kasih padanya, tapi karena memang pada dasarnya Namjoon yang seperti itu membuat ia benar-benar marah pada Jonghyun.

Namja lainnya, yang sudah merasakan aura tak menyenangkan dari tubuh Namjoon segera maju, menghalangi sosok Jonghyun dari pandangan Namjoon.

"ah, Jonghyun sunbae. Ada apa kemari?" itu pertanyaan konyol yang dilontarkan Taehyung.

Jonghyun tertawa, "aku mencari Seokjin, Taehyung. Aku ingin membicarakan mengenai praktek co assnya bulan depan." Jawabnya santai. Dan yang lainnya menanggapi jawaban itu, membuat Jonghyun sibuk sementara Seokjin berusaha menenangkan emosi Namjoon.

Salah satu tangan Seokjin merambat turun, melepas kepalan tangan Namjoon dan menyisipkan jemarinya disana. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Namjoon.

"kita pulang."

Nada datar tanpa bantahan dalam kalimat Namjoon itu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Hoseok yang menyadari raut bingung diwajah Jonghyun mencoba menjelaskan, "a – ah, Jonghyun sunbae, ini sudah mulai malam. Kita juga terlalu lelah, begitu pula Seokjin hyung. Bagaimana kalau kapan-kapan saja membicarakan mengenai hal itu lain kali saja? Lagipula kampus juga mulai sepi."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Dan mereka mulai berjalan keluar dari dance room, sedikit memaksa Jonghyun untuk menyingkir dari pintu keluar. Dan hal itu dimanfaatkan oleh Namjoon untuk berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"aku akan menghubungimu, sunbae." Ucap Seokjin saat berpapasan dengan Jonghyun, ia membungkuk singkat. Dan Jonghyun belum sempat menanggapi karena Namjoon sudah menarik Seokjin menjauh.

"baiklah, kami juga pamit, sunbae. Annyeong~" ucap Joungkook. Dan yang lainnya ikut pergi meninggalkan Jonghyun yang masih mematung didepan dance room. Ia mengernyit bingung.

"apa aku melakukan kesalahan?"

.

.

.

Mobil yang dibawa Namjoon terasa sangat hening, selain suara mesin dan juga suara mobil lain diluar sana. Baik Namjoon maupun Seokjin tak ada yang bersuara. Namjoon memang tidak dalam mood yang bisa membuatnya berbicara santai dengan Seokjin, dan Seokjin memahami itu hingga ia hanya diam menunggu Namjoon untuk membuat moodnya lebih baik.

Tangan kanan Namjoon masih Seokjin genggam dengan erat, hingga kekasihnya itu hanya bisa menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyetir. Bahkan ia menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan Namjoon, ia ingin meyakinkan bahwa ia masih disini, ia tidak akan meninggalkan Namjoon. Karena kata terapis yang menangani Namjoon, dengan membuat perasaan Namjoon tenang dan tanpa kekhawatiran akan berpengaruh untuk membantu moodnya membaik.

Tiba-tiba mobil berhenti disisi jalan, membuat Seokjin mengernyit bingung. Pasalnya ini belum sampai ke apartement tempat mereka tinggal.

"Kenapa berhenti, Namjoon?" tanya Seokjin pelan. Namjoon tak menjawab dan justru memutar duduknya hingga menghadap ke arah Seokjin. Ia juga membawa tautan tangan mereka dan menangkupnya dengan tangannya yang lain. Ia mencium lama kedua tangan Seokjin, memejamkan matanya nyaman.

Seokjin hanya diam dan membiarkan Namjoon dengan kegiatannya, wajahnya merona mendapati tingkah Namjoon yang menurutnya sangat manis.

"Seokjin" panggil Namjoon pelan, ia sudah tidak lagi memejamkan matanya dan kini memandang tepat ke kedua mata Seokjin.

"katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku." Lanjut Namjoon lirih. Seokjin tersenyum lembut, ia bergantian membawa tautan tangan mereka kedepan bibirnya, dan ia mencium tangan Namjoon, "aku mencintaimu, Namjoon." Ucapnya kemudian.

Namjoon dengan cepat melepas tautan tangan mereka dan ganti menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seokjin untuk menariknya mendekat dan mencium bibirnya. Ia mencium bibir Seokjin tanpa membiarkannya untuk menolak. Dan Seokjin hanya pasrah dan membalas sebisanya ciuman menggebu milik Namjoon.

Tangan Namjoon mulai merambat kebawah, membawanya memeluk kedua sisi pinggul Seokjin. Dan tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, ia mengangkat tubuh Seokjin kepangkuannya. Soekjin reflek memeluk leher Namjoon erat-erat, meski tetap membiarkan pagutan dibibirnya tidak berhenti.

Selama beberapa menit yang terdengar hanya kecipak saliva dan juga erangan serta lenguhan samar dari kedua namja itu. Dan akhirnya Namjoon memutuskan tautan bibir mereka. Ia mencium lembut sudut bibir Seokjin sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya.

Ibu jari Namjoon menyusuri bibir Seokjin, menghapus jejak saliva yang entah milik siapa, lalu merambat mengusap lembut pipi Seokjin. Sedangkan Seokjin hanya diam dengan nafas yang masih sedikit terengah dan kedua tangan yang setia melingkari leher Namjoon.

"gomawo." Bisik Namjoon lembut.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya, "apa?"

Namjoon tersenyum, menyempatkan untuk mencium pipi Seokjin sebelum menjawab, "untuk tetap berada disisiku, ditengah banyaknya kekurangan dalam diriku. Aku sadar, aku bukan manusia sempurna, bahkan aku tidak bisa dikatakan manusia normal. Dan aku sangat bersyukur karena memilikimu disisiku, yang sampai sekarang masih membuatku tak percaya, dirimu yang sangat sempurna mau terpenjara disisiku dengan segala sifat setan yang kumiliki. You are a truly angel whose fallen for a broken man like me."

Seokjin menitikkan air matanya, selama tiga tahun ia menjalin hubungan dengan Namjoon, ini kali pertama namja Kim itu mengucapkan kalimat sedalam ini. Namjoon sangat jarang membicarakan mengenai perasaannya, hampir-hampir tak pernah, dan momen ini benar-benar menyentuh hatinya yang pada dasarnya memang lembut.

Ia mengangguk cepat, "aku mencintaimu, Namjoon, sangat mencintaimu. Bukankah sudah pernah kubilang, I am not an angel, and you are not a broken man. You are a knight who protect his princess. I am a princess, remember?"

Namjoon tertawa mengingat kejadian dua tahun lalu saat Seokjin mengenakan kostum putri salju karena rengekan Taehyung. Dan hal itu menjadikan julukan princess melekat pada dirinya.

"ya, apapun untukmu, princess. Mulai saat ini, aku benar-benar akan memenjarakanmu disisiku. Jangan pernah, sekalipun hanya dipikiranmu, untuk meninggalkanku. Aku tak tahu bagaimana diriku tanpamu disisiku."

Seokjin semakin terisak, ia menundukkan wajahnya dan menyatukan kedua kening mereka.

"I am so weak in front of a cheesy Namjoon. You and your sweet mouth. Dan aku memang tidak berencana meninggalkanmu."

Namjoon terkekeh lalu kembali mencium Seokjin, menyampaikan beribu hal yang belum sempat ia sampaikan, yang tak bisa ia sampaikan melalui kata-kata.

"aku mencintaimu."

"aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

.

 **END**

Hola~~~ My very first NamJin fic I have ever write! Kkk~

Hope you enjoy it! And review please~ Thank you


End file.
